Milkshake
by Cupkyucake
Summary: WonKyu. Siwon. Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun minta susu sebelum tidur... DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.


Pairing : Siwon X Kyuhyun

Rating : M

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : You know who

Warning : DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. BAHASA TIDAK BAKU. Bahasa 'sedikit' vulgar. I don't think that this will be humor, though. Seriously.

_Cupkyucake proudly presents…_

_._

_._

_._

_AA'-ADEK THE SERIES_

"_**Milkshake"**_

Malam jumat ini duo fenomenal Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang kebetulan sedang nganggur memutuskan untuk mengunjungi dorm Super Junior untuk sekedar berkumpul bersama member yang lain. Sekali-sekali ngrasain hidup kayak orang susah, kilah Siwon kala itu. Pasangan yang telah menjalin kasih seribu tahun lamanya itu memang hidup terpisah dari member Super Junior yang lain. Tak lupa mereka membawa beberapa camilan untuk bekal Kyuhyun yang sedang ganas-ganasnya ngemil.

"Halo~ halo~ Kiyu yang kantik datang~" Teriak Kyuhyun begitu ia memasuki dorm boyband terkenal yang lebih mirip tempat penampungan TKI itu.

Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Kyuhyun yang _hyperactive_. 'Papa bangga sama kamu.' Ujarnya dalam hati. Namun Siwon segera sadar bahwa kata-kata yang ia kutip dari juri ajang pencarian bakat itu bukanlah kalimat yang tepat untuk ia gunakan sekarang.

Di ruang tamu yang sekaligus digunakan sebagai ruang televise itu terlihat Eunhyuk, Kangin, dan Donghae yang sedang sibuk ngrumpi –eh, bukan, mereka sedang nonton tv.

Ketiganya tak menggubris kedatangan duo sejoli yang sedang kasmaran itu lantaran sedang fokus pada acara yang mereka tonton. Siwon pun segera duduk disamping ketiga perjaka itu. sementara Kyuhyun secara otomatis duduk di pangkuan Siwon. Bukan karena sofa yang tersedia ditempat itu penuh, tetapi entah kenapa paha kekasihnya itu sensasi empuknya terasa berbeda.

"Injek.. injek kipernya… anjrit… bolanya ditendang pake kaki goblok.. bukan pake pantat.."

Siwon dan Kyuhyun saling berpandangan. Kedua wajah mereka berdekatan. Siwon sudah memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya minta cium ketika justru gamparan yang ia dapat dari Kyuhyun.

"A' anjrit tuh apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun polos ketika mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut penuh dosa ketiga perjaka tadi.

Siwon terlihat kebingungan menjelaskan arti kata itu pada Kyuhyun karena ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak mengerti.

"Jadi gini sayang, anjrit itu semacam…" Siwon menggaruk-garuk pantatnya yang tidak gatal.

"Hewan?" Celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya." Jawab Siwon.

"Berkaki empat?" Tebak Kyuhyun.

"Ya ya." Jawab Siwon lagi.

"Kuda?" Kyuhyun makin penasaran.

"Bukan.. bukan…" Jawab Siwon cepat.

Tiba-tiba sebuah sandal jepit mendarat dengan tidak elit di kepala dua orang manusia itu.

"Woy.. lo pada kenapa malah main eat bulaga… berisik." Kata Donghae. Entah kesurupan ikan apa si Donghae itu hingga ia mendadak beringas.

"Jadi anjrit itu apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang ternyata belum move on dari kata itu. Bahkan ia dengan setulus hati mengampuni perbuatan Donghae yang biasanya langsung bikin Kyuhyun ngamuk.

"Err… udah lupain aja ya. Adek kantik ga perlu tau kata-kata begituan, ya? Mending kita ikut nonton tv." Bujuk Siwon yang segera membalikkan tubuh Kyuhyun agar menghadap tv lagi.

Namun pemuda yang kini berusia coret25tahuncoret itu justru merengut. Pipinya bahkan sudah menggembung seperti bakpao mega jaya yang keren rasanya.

"A'…" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Hm?"

"Adek ga suka nonton bola…" rengek Kyuhyun dengan tampang imut minta di-grepe-grepenya.

"Ah tapi adek kan suka main bola.." sanggah Siwon tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tv yang tengah menayangkan pertandingkan sepak bola antara Korea selatan dan Indonesia itu.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Tuh semalem. Kata adek bola aa' ngegemesin. Hayo.." goda Siwon yang kini meletakkan dagunya di pundak Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di perut kekasihnya itu.

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Haruskah ia lari saja ke pantai lalu teriak kampret atau pecahkan saja gelasnya biar bisa beli yang baru? Kemesuman Siwon memang tiada tandingannya.

Kyuhyun pun segera memungut remote tv yang tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai sebelum mengganti channel tv itu. Tanpa disadari ia telah menjadi Miss Indonesia karena kini semua mata tertuju padanya. Siwon yang mengetahui hal itu segera merebut remote itu dari tangan Kyuhyun dan mengganti channel tv ke semula sebelum Kyuhyun menjadi amukan massa.

"Aaaa~ aa' jahat!" Rengek Kyuhyun sambil melakukan tindakan keji pada Siwon.

"Adek sayang… kamu ga boleh gitu ya. Liat deh itu hyung-hyung kamu lagi pada seru nonton bola, kamu ga boleh asal nyerobot." Kata Siwon menasehati meskipun sesekali harus menghalau tangan Kyuhyun yang mencubit-cubit pipinya.

"Aaaa~ ga mau tau aa' jahat! Aa' lebih belain mereka daripada adek!" Gerutu Kyuhyun sebal.

Siwon hanya bisa menghela nafas. Menjadi suami yang tauladan itu cobaannya berat. Jadi Siwon harus belajar sabar, karena Siwon pernah mendengar bahwa orang yang sabar 'itu'-nya besar.

Kini giliran Kangin yang tampak terganggu dengan cek-cok rumah tangga Siwon dan Kyuhyun itu. Ia pun memberi kode kepada Siwon melalui matanya agar segera mengajak Kyuhyun tidur saja daripada menganggu. Siwon melirik jam dinding. Waktu memang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 malam.

"Dek… adek tidur aja ya.. udah malem." Kata Siwon sambil menciumi pipi Kyuhyun yang masih menggembung.

"Adek mau minum susu…" Ujar Kyuhyun manja.

"Hmmphhh… iya, apa sih yang nggak buat adek. Ya udah ayok bikin susu dulu." Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dari atas pangkuannya agar pemuda itu bisa ia gendong dibelakang.

"Hae, ada susu coklat kan disini?" Tanya Siwon pada Donghae.

"Hah? Iya ada. Cari aja dikamar mandi." Jawab Donghae asal-asalan karena ia terlalu fokus pada permainan.

"Muke gile.. lo kira gue mau keramas? Susu coklat, Donghae.. susu coklat…"

"Susu coklatnya di dapur, AA'.." Karena kesal dengan percakapan yang tiada berujung itu maka Eunhyuk lah yang akhirnya menjawab sambil menirukan gaya bicara Kyuhyun.

"Nggg…" rengek Kyuhyun sebal karena digoda Eunhyuk.

Siwon segera membopong Kyuhyun ke dapur sebelum meletus perang ke dunia ketiga di tempat itu.

"Heran deh gue sama pasangan songong itu…" Ujar Kangin.

"Ho'oh.. Mana si Kyuhyun kayak anak kecil… kok Siwon bisa betah ya.." Sambung Eunhyuk.

"Ya iyalah.. liat aja tuh Ronaldo nendang bolanya manteb banget.." Celetuk Donghae.

"DONGHAAAEEEEEE….!"

Donghae hanya melongo ketika Kangin dan Eunhyuk meneriakinya. Padahal apa salahnya, ia kan hanya menyebutkan nama Ronaldo dalam pertandingan antara Korea selatan dan Indonesia itu.

oOo

"Aduh ini si Donghae dimana lagi naruh susunya.." Gumam Siwon sambil membuka-buka lemari dapur untuk mencari seonggok susu coklat untuk Kyuhyun. Yang bersangkutan hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Siwon ketika laki-laki itu menggendongnya di belakang.

"A'…" Panggil Kyuhyun.

"Iya sayang.." Jawab Siwon manis sambil masih mencari-cari dimana gerangan susu cokelat itu disimpan. Siwon sampai mengais-ngais di tempat sampah demi menemukan benda itu –oke, coret kalimat itu.

"Adek pengen minum susunya aa' aja…" bisik Kyuhyun yang kemudian segera menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Siwon.

"Hah?" Siwon sudah akan salto-salto di tempat itu juga jika saja ia tidak ingat sedang menggendong Kyuhyun.

"Apa dek coba ngomong yang keras?" Tanya Siwon seakan tak percaya.

"Ngggg~….." Namun bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun justru merengek-rengek manja.

"Ayo apa.. coba ulangi, hm? Adek minta apa?" Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun dan mengayunkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kanan dan ke kiri. Kyuhyun hanya terkikik geli dan semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Siwon.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Choi Siwon segera melesat menuju kamar yang dulunya di tempati Kyuhyun di dorm itu sebelum akhirnya pindah. Di dalam kamar, ia segera menurunkan Kyuhyun dan membuatnya duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Sungguh ini adalah kesempatan yang langka bagi Siwon. Survey membuktikan bahwa kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun mengajak 'begituan' duluan itu antara satu berbanding sejuta. Biasanya Siwon lah yang harus menodai pikiran-pikiran Kyuhyun dulu sebelum akhirnya Kyuhyun setuju untuk begituan setiap malam.

"Ayo dek, buruan.. mumpung masih panas nih." Siwon segera mendekati Kyuhyun dengan wajah mesum.

"Iiihhhh.. aa' gede banget." Kata Kyuhyun sambil melucuti sabuk dan resleting celana jeans yang dipakai Siwon.

"Kan kalo makin gede, adek makin suka." Ujar Siwon membantu Kyuhyun untuk memelorotkan celananya.

Kini terpampanglah aset kebanggaan Choi Siwon yang dimiliki oleh semua laki-laki namun dengan ukuran bervariasi itu. Kyuhyun menjilat bibirnya yang mendadak kering ketika melihat pemandangan yang membuatnya gerah.

Jilatan pertama di bagian kepala kejantanannya sudah membuat Siwon bagaikan tersengat listrik, tapi cuma sedikit. Tangan Kyuhyun yang halus, putih dan mulus itu bergerak untuk membangunkan belalai yang masih lemas itu agar menegang.

"Ah.." sebuah desahan berhasil lolos dari mulut Siwon yang lancang ketika Kyuhyun menciumi kejantanannya. Tak lupa ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh rambut-rambut yang tumbuh dengan lebat disekitar kejantanan itu semakin membuat Siwon sensitif.

Setelah puas menciumi seluruh kejantanan Siwon yang kini sudah menegang dengan sempurna itu, kini Kyuhyun mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menjilati ujung kenjantanan Siwon dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Ngg…" Kyuhyun mengerang ketika ia mulai menghisap kepala kejantanan Siwon dan yang bersangkutan justru menjambak rambutnya. Namun hal itu Siwon lakukan bukan tanpa alasan, kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan memang benar-benar tiada tara.

Hisapan yang Kyuhyun berikan semakin kuat. Tak lupa ia semakin memajukan kepalanya agar kejantanan Siwon yang berukuran super itu masuk lebih dalam ke dalam mulutnya. Tangannya mulai menggelitiki dua bola yang menggantung diantara batang yang dihisapnya.

Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar luar biasa. Ketika kejantanan Siwon sudah mulai memenuhi mulut Kyuhyun, kini giliran lidah pemuda itu yang bekerja untuk menggoda otot yang menegang di dalam mulutnya. Menggoda bagian tubuh Siwon yang cukup sensitive itu agar segera mengeluarkan cairan kental yang menjadi favoritnya.

Siwon mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang jatuh di dahinya hingga Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pipi yang menggembung.

"Ah… ngh.." Tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Siwon mulai memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya hingga penisnya keluar masuk mulut Kyuhyun. Namun tiba-tiba Kyuhyun melepaskan penis Siwon dari mulutnya.

"Aa' kenapa susunya ga keluar-keluar?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan kedua matanya yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Siwon yang sudah berada diambang batas menuju orgasme terlihat sedikit kecewa. Namun Siwon segera menundukkan tubuhnya dan meraup bibir Kyuhyun ke dalam ciuman. Siwon dengan brutalnya memagut bibir bawah Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun sedikit tergagap karena kewalahan.

"Adek, karena adek hari ini kantik banget dan bikin aa' seneng… aa' punya sesuatu buat adek…" Ujar Siwon sambil membelai pipi Kyuhyun.

Kedua mata Kyuhyun terlihat berbinar mendengarnya. "Apa a'.. apa… cepet kasih adek.."

"Hmmm.. tadi kamu minta susu kan, gimana kalo biar tambah spesial, susunya kamu kocok dulu biar jadi milkshake…" Siwon menuntun tangan Kyuhyun agar kembali menyentuh penisnya.

Kyuhyun yang mengerti pun mengangguk dan segera melingkarkan tangan kanannya pada penis Siwon sebelum mengocoknya cepat.

"Ah.." Kepala Siwon mendongak menikmati sentuhan Kyuhyun di kejantanannya.

Ketika penis Siwon semakin memerah, Kyuhyun segera memasukkan batang itu ke dalam mulutnya sebelum cairan menyembur dari lubang kecil di tengahnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya dan menikmati setiap tetes cairan kental yang keluar dari penis Siwon di lidahnya.

"Mmmhhh…." Kyuhyun mengerang ketika cairan itu belum juga berhenti keluar dan mengaliri kerongkongannya.

"Ah…" Siwon yang sedang menikmati orgasmenya terus mendesah akibat erangan Kyuhyun yang membuat penisnya bergetar dan hisapan mulutnya yang membuat tubuhnya merinding.

"Mmm.. sayang…" Siwon segera menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun hingga terbaring di tempat tidur dan menindihnya.

"Adek… adek tau kan aa' sayang banget sama adek…" kata Siwon sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Kyuhyun.

"Iya a'… adek juga sayang banget kok sama aa'… aa' tumben banget ngomong kayak gini kalo kita lagi beginian.. biasanya kan aa' Cuma ah eh ah eh aja…" Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Siwon yang masih saja menciumi wajahnya.

Siwon sweatdrop. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak bisa untuk tidak suudzon padanya.

"Yak an karna aa' sayang sama adek.. aa' takut adek nemuin susu yang lebih enak dari punya aa'…" Ucap Siwon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Nggak kok a'… adek cuma suka punya aa'…"

Siwon ikut tersenyum dan kembali memagut kedua bibir Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah memanjanya.

"Adek ngantuk a'…" rengek Kyuhyun ketika Siwon mulai melucuti pakaian mereka.

"Tapi yang disini belum ngantuk dek…" Sanggah Siwon sembari menggesekkan selangkangannya pada Kyuhyun yang ternyata juga menegang.

Siwon kembali meraup bibir Kyuhyun untuk ia hisap, ia gigit, dan ia jilat untuk menyesapi rasa manis yang membuatnya ketagihan akan bibir itu. Tangan Siwon pun tidak tinggal diam, tangan kanan Siwon yang besar itu merayap untuk meremas dada Kyuhyun yang menggemaskan.

Tak hanya itu, bibir Siwon yang sudah basah terkena saliva itu pun ikut bergabung untuk memanja tubuh Kyuhyun. Ia jilat dan sesekali ia tarik ke dalam mulutnya puting Kyuhyun yang mengacung akibat terangsang.

"Ah aa'…" Kyuhyun meremas rambut Siwon sebagai pelampiasan atas kenikmatan yang ia peroleh.

"Dek… langsung aja ya.. aa' udah ga tahan nih.." Ujar Siwon sembari menata kedua kaki Kyuhyun agar menekuk dan mengangkang.

Namun Siwon tentu adalah seorang kekasih teladan. Sebelum menuju ke acara inti, tak lupa ia membaca doa –eh maap, mempersiapkan Kyuhyun agar pemuda itu bisa menikmati dengan maksimal nantinya.

"Nggg…" Tubuh Kyuhyun menggelinjang seperti cacing kepanasan ketika sebuah benda basah dan lembut menyapa lubang anusnya yang masih tertutup rapat.

Jilatan dan kecupan itu kemudian berubah menjadi hisapan-hisapan lebut di area pintu anal yang mengerucut itu.

"Aaahhh… aa' geli…" Kyuhyun merengek sembari mencengkeram sprei dibawahnya ketika kedua jari Siwon menarik anusnya ke arah yang berlawanan sebelum memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam lubang itu.

Namun seolah tuli, kini Siwon mencium kembali bibir Kyuhyun penuh-penuh dan mengangkat kedua kaki Kyuhyun ke pundaknya. Setelah memastikan posisi itu cukup nyaman untuk keduanya, Siwon meraih penisnya, mengocoknya sebentar dan membimbingnya untuk masuk ke dalam lubang anal Kyuhyun.

"Ngg…. Sakit a'.." Kyuhyun meringis ketika kepala kejantanan Siwon mulai menembus lubangnya yang sempit.

"Ssshhh.. sabar dek… nanti juga enak kok." Ujar Siwon sembari meremas kedua belah pantat Kyuhyun sambil menahan hasratnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun mencengkeram bantal dengan kedua tangannya ketika menahan rasa perih pada saat penis Siwon menerobos lubangnya. Kyuhyun bisa merasakan urat-urat penis Siwon yang menggesek dinding rektumnya hingga rambut Siwon yang menggelitik pantatnya.

"Angh.." Siwon berusaha menahan desahannya ketika dinding rectum Kyuhyun yang lembut, hangat dan lembab itu melingkupi kejantanannya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Siwon mendorong kedua paha Kyuhyun agar menempel pada perutnya sendiri sebelum ia menggerakkan penisnya yang berada di lubang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mendesah begitu benda tumpul itu seolah menusuk prostatnya. Sumber kenikmatan itu berhasil Siwon kenai pada setiap gerakan in-out penisnya hingga menimbulkan desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun.

Dengan keadaan Kyuhyun yang mengangkang seperti ini membuat Siwon semakin bersemangat untuk memuaskan partnernya itu. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya sambil mendesah keras ketika gerakan pinggul Siwon semakin cepat.

"Ngh…" Kepala Kyuhyun bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk menahan birahi yang bergejolak didadanya.

"Adek… hhh.. liatin aa' dek.." Siwon memanggil Kyuhyun dengan nafas tersengal. Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir hilang ingatan berusaha untuk menuruti permintaan itu.

Keduanya saling bertatapan meskipun tubuh keduanya berguncang akibat gerakan Siwon yang semakin liar. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak mendesah. Semuanya terlalu nikmat untuknya.

Namun entah kekuatan darimana, Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Siwon hingga kini posisi keduanya terbalik.

"Ngh.." Siwon mendesah lantaran Kyuhyun kini duduk diatasnya dengan penis yang masih tertancap dan justru membuatnya semakin masuk ke dalam.

Tubuh keduanya berbalut keringat. Dengan nafas yang memburu Kyuhyun mengecup puting susu Siwon yang berwarna kecoklatan. Namun yang membuat Siwon berteriak adalah gerakan pinggul Kyuhyun yang seolah menjepit penisnya semakin keras.

Gerakan Kyuhyun kemudian berubah menjadi naik turun. Kedua belah pantat Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan testis Siwon hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup erotis.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya tatkala penis Siwon semakin mengoyak titik kenikmatannya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan lagi. Sesuatu yang berkumpul dibola testisnya sudah mendesak untuk keluar. Namun Siwon yang memanfaatkan keadaan Kyuhyun yang lengah itu pun segera membalikkan lagi posisi mereka berdua seperti semula.

"Aaahh.." Kyuhyun berteriak. Siwon menggigit pundak Kyuhyun saat lubang rectum Kyuhyun semakin menyempit.

"Ah tahan dulu, dek… adek… Kyuhyun… jangan keluar dulu… ngh.." Siwon sendiri berusaha mati-matian menahan orgasmenya. Kyuhyun hanya bisa mengerang. Menyuarakan kenikmatan yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Siwon menunggu hingga nafas keduanya sedikit tenang.

Kemudian samar-samar dari luar, terdengar suara komentator yang sedang mengomentari jalannya pertandingan bola yang masih ditonton oleh ketiga perjaka tiada guna itu.

Siwon mulai menggerakkan kembali pinggulnya. Menusuk rectum Kyuhyun hingga penisnya tidak bersisa.

"Argh.." Kyuhyun berteriak.

"Yak… pemain nomor 7 mulai menggiring bola.. melewati pertahanan lawan.. yak.."

Siwon memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya. Kedua matanya terkatup namun telinganya dalam posisi siaga.

"Pemain nomor 7 berlari semakin cepat…"

Nafas keduanya memburu. Siwon menggerakkan penisnya cepat. Menggesek, menusuk dan menghajar lubang Kyuhyun habis-habisan.

"Yak… semakin dekat dengan gawang.. bola ditendang.."

"Ah.. ah.. ah…" Keduanya seperti berlomba-lomba untuk mendesah.

"daaannn…. GOOOLLLLLLL!" Sorakan dari sang komentator dan penonton itu seolah memacu Siwon.

"Aaahhhh…" Pemuda itu memundurkan penisnya hingga tersisa sedikit sebelum menghantamkannya keras-keras ke dalam lubang Kyuhyun.

Orgasme pun dicapai keduanya bersamaan. Kyuhyun mencakar punggung Siwon dengan kasar sementara Siwon menggigit leher Kyuhyun hingga berdarah.

"Hhh… hhh.." Kini yang tersisa dari keduanya hanyalah helaan nafas yang saling menyahut.

.

.

.

Kangin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk benar-benar mengantisipasi ketika seorang pemain bernomor punggung nomor 7 menggiring bola menuju gawang lawan –ya iyalah masa gawang sendiri-.

"Ayo weh… cepetan.. itu lari apa ngesot sih.." Kata Donghae tidak sabaran.

"Waaa geblek… Kurnia mega pake ngupil.. jaga gawang, gobloookk…" Teriak Kangin yang entah kenapa mendadak membela tim Indonesia.

"Yak.. ayo buruan.."

Situasi semakin memanas. Raut wajah ketiga pemuda itu terlihat tegang.

Namun akhirnya mereka bertiga bernafas lega ketika pemain nomor 7 tadi berhasil mencetak gol dengan gaya kupu-kupu.

"GOOOLLLL!" Teriak ketiganya mengikuti sorakan penonton di stadion.

"Aaaaahhhhh.." Namun teriakan dari kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba membuat mereka membeku.

.

.

Siwon mencium bibir Kyuhyun sambil menarik penisnya yang sudah lemas.

"Sekarang adek tidur yaa…" Kata Siwon mengecup kening Kyuhyun.

"Hah.. hah… adek kan cuma minta susu a'.. tapi kenapa diajak main bola juga…"

END

Oke. Ini total fail -_- errr… maaf Kak Nana, entah kenapa aa' dan adek malah jadi begini, but at least I keep my promise :p hehehe maap yak.

Buat tante-tante dan teman-teman yang lain juga maaf kalo ini agak mengecewakan hehe

Maaf kurang memuaskan dan sama sekali tidak lucu. Tapi entahlah mikir lucu sekaligus mesum itu susah. Makanya karena requestnya semut, jadi ya aku fokusnya ke mesum-nya XD tapi kurang mesum yah. Ahihihihi

Saia akan lebih belajar lagi *bow*

Mind to read n review?

Eh wait, saia lupa masih punya hutang COLD, Sarang, dll -_-

Oke, maaf…

Dengan cinta,

Cupkyucake.


End file.
